Fate's Hand
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: For two young individual's: a priestess and an outcast, fate will play their cards as they make their journey to their crossroads. At these crossroads, they will meet, finding the most difficult task they will face, together, hand in hand.
1. A Priestess' Destiny

Fate, that which determines what happens in a lifetime, and chooses who we become. Their are no accidental meetings in life. Fate plans every move, one step ahead of us, always moving and never changing. For two young children, not yet brought into this world, fate already has much planned for them. This is how the priestess and the outcast came to learn of their intertwined fates.

For a small village, located in the land of Demons, their lived a priestess who was soon expecting her first born child, whom she would pass her responsibilities, and powers onto. She dreaded the day her time on earth would end, and her child would take her place as the young priestess of the village. She did not wish to pass such a responsibility to her unborn child, but fate would have it no other way.

Time passed, and Shion was born. As she grew, so did the bond between her and her mother, Miroku.  
>They cherished the time they had together. But this time of peace was not meant to last. Mōryō, a great demon, plagued the land. He wished to adsorb Miroku, and gain her priestess powers for his own gain. Miroku feared for her daughters life, and took precaution.<p>

One evening, as the sun set, awaiting a new dawn, Miroku led Shion down a forest path, leading to a cliff over looking the village. Upon reaching their destination, Miroku motioned for Shion to take a seat. Miroku dug in her robe pocket. She found the item in mind, and placed it in her daughters open hand. A clear, transparent bell. Shion was mesmerized by its simple, yet complex beauty.

"Is it a good luck charm?" Asked Shion.

"Yes, it is. As long as you are wearing this bell, you will be protected. I love you so much, my little aster flower," Miroku replied softly, kissing Shion's forehead. Shion yawned, and rested her head in her mothers tender lap. Within minutes, she was soundly sleeping. Miroku stroked Shion's head.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel," and with that, Miroku cradled her young, ever so tender child in her arms. She began the short walk back to the palace where the two priestess's lived.

Miroku tucked Shion into her bed, and before leaving the room, pinned the bell that had remained in the young girls hand, onto her robe.

"Sweet dreams, my young priestess."She left the room, and entered her own, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
>Miroku was awakened abruptly that night by an explosion outside the palace, in the courtyard. She sat up in bed, and knew instantly what danger lurked outside the palace walls. Miroku threw her blankets aside, and ran for the sliding door that led to the hall. She made her way outside, only to be greeted by the demon, Mōryō. Mōryō stood fifteen feet across the court yard, in the form of a man. Mōryō had an appearance and aura about him that sent shivers down Miroku's spine. He radiated with a dark, sinister presence.<p>

"Have you considered my proposition, my naive priestess?" Mōryō asked in a menacing tone.

"I will never help you take this world for your own gain. It goes against everything that is morally right," Miroku said sternly. Mōryō stared into Miroku's deep, piercing violet eyes. She was strong willed and stubborn once she dug her heels where she stood.

"I see. There will be no persuading you. If thats your choice, than so be it." Mōryō's true form broke free from his human host. Floating before Miroku, was a large, twenty foot long, purple dragon with glowing, pupil less red eyes. Mōryō threw his body at Miroku. She was thrown off by this sudden attack. She was thrown backwards into the palaces west wall, Shion's room, now exposed.

"Mother? What's happening?" asked Shion, rubbing her eyes groggily. laughed his body once more in an attack, but a new target in mind. Shion.  
>Miroku stood up and weaved her last hand signs.<p>

"If I'm going to die, you're going with me," Miroku spoke boldly.

"The sealing jutsu of the priestess's," thought Mōryō to himself. Before he realized, he was caught in Miroku's jutsu. Miroku's body glowed a spectacular white. Marks spread over her face as she continued her hand weaving. She began to feel her self leave the reality she knew. Miroku , upon completing the sealing jutsu, Mōryo and her began to fade.

"Mother, why? I have the bell you gave me. I would have been protected!" Yelled Shion, hugging her mother, tears streaking her face.

"Motherly instinct, I soppose. One day, you will understand when you have a child of your own. You have a duty to tend to, as you follow in my foot steps as the next high priestess of the village," she hesitated,

" I love you, Shion." And with that, Miroku and Mōryō were gone, as if in thin air. Shion knelt on her bed , crying out for her mother, Never to see her again.

_  
>Shion walked among the villagers, avoiding the glares. They went out of their way to avoid the high priestess, in fear of her visions. The bell Miroku gave Shion held it's place on her finely-sewn silk robe. As the high priestess, she held the ability to foresee the death of those close to her, those who would give there lives in place of hers.<p>

She had one faithful servent however. He cared for Shion, and truly loved her as his own daughter. But for Shion, this was not enough. She only wished to fit in, make friends, and gain acceptance, despite her facade of arrogance.


	2. The Feared Outcast

In the village of Konohagakure, there was a young girl whom had a reputation. She was known for her temper, and her brilliant red hair. She soon was awarded the nickname, "The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." She detested the name. This young girl's name was her own: Kushina Uzumaki.

From a young age, Kushina was chosen as the second Jinchūriki for the nine tailed fox, Kurama. She was brought to Konoha and enrolled in the Ninja Academy. There she met the man she would marry: Minato Namikaze.

Minato fell in love the moment he saw her. Her perfect, red, flowing hair... This held a beauty he had never seen before.

Kushina's first day at the academy, and first day in Konoha, the class was asked to share what they wished to be when they grew up. Kushina, not wanting to be snubbed by everyone, yelled whole-hearted,

"I'm gonna be the first female Hokage!" Minato's turn soon came after. Standing, with a grin, cheek to cheek, announced,

"I want to become a great Hokage! Everyone in the whole village will respect me!"  
>Kushina found Minato to be girly and undependable...until…<p>

(Line)

A rather, strong and unique chakra flowing through her veins, (even for someone from her village), made Kushina a desirable target.

The village of Kumogakure, snuck their way into Konoha, and ambushed Kushina, kidnapping her. They journeyed back to the village Kumogakure. Kushina left a trail behind her, a trail of red hair. Kushina feared that nobody would come for her, but wished to die trying, even if it was futile. They soon entered a clearing.

They were close to their destination now; it would not be long before they reached Kumogakure. Kushina was beginning to lose hope. Was this really what destiny had in store for her?

Konoha, in a frenzy searched for Kushina in a desperate state of mind, but to no avail. Minato, who loved Kushina, refused to let the women he loved slip from his grasp. Perhaps fate was looking down on Minato and Kushina, or perhaps it was sheer luck, that of all Konoha's citizens, Minato was the only one to find Kushina's trail of red hair.

Kushina dazed off into the distance before her. She was ready to accept her future, whatever it might be. Nearing the boarder of Kumogakure, still dazed, and in her own world, Kushina was brought back to reality by the slack of the rope around her wrists. She had adapted to the constant pain of her captors roughly pulling the rope, as if to tell her to hurry her pace.

She glanced around, finding her captors on the ground, unconscious. She then found herself swept off her feet bridal style, wind in her face in the safety of the tree tops. Opening her eyes, Kushina found herself staring into her saviors eyes; Minato.

"How-how did you find me?" Stuttered Kushina, adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

"How could I miss your trail of beautiful red hair? It's hard to miss," Minato said, grinning.

'I've always hated my red hair, but if Minato likes it, maybe it's not all that bad,' Kushina thought to herself, smiling with a new found pride for her hair. That was the day Kushina's hated red hair, found her the man she would marry, and whom would bear a child with. Kushina hoped to live forever with Minato, but sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Years later, as destiny would have it, Kushina and Minato were married. She was healthy and pregnant with a soon to be, beautiful baby boy. Minato had archived his dream of becoming Hokage, with his supportive wife by his side. Kushina's due date was approaching and fast. As a result of Kushina being the Nine-Tailed Fox's Jinchūriki, precautions had to be taken to prevent any disastrous outcomes. The seal in which was used to seal Nine-Tails, could only be weakened during childbirth.

Kushina, escorted by the Anbu of Konoha, was led to a secure location, heavily guarded in order to contain the situation if the fox were to be released. She lay on the bed provided, and the contractions soon began. It was a long and painful process to watch for Minato, whose job was to contain the Nine-Tailed Fox with his sealing jutsu.

Not much later, crying filled the small room. A beautiful baby boy had been brought into the world. Kushina gazed into her child's blue eyes. There were no words to describe the happiness in which she felt.

"I'm a father now!" Minato exclaimed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"All right, Kushina. I know it's rough having just given birth...but we have to completely suppress Nine Tails again. Are you ready?" Minato asked, dreading putting his wife through more pain; but knew it had to be done.

"Yeah..." Kushina responded, her voice rugged and strained from the labor. Minato placed his hands on her stomach, preparing to perform the sealing jutsu. Before he could start, he was surprised to hear Biwako and Taji yell, turning to find them falling to the floor.

"Lady Biwako! Taji!" he screamed, seeing their lifeless bodies on the hard stone floor.

Cries could be heard outside the cave: cries of surprise and ambush. They had been found. In a flash of mere seconds, there now stood another figure in the room: a masked man.

"Fourth Hokage Minato, step away from the jinchûriki...or else this child will die after its first minute." A clocked figure stood nearly three feet from Kushina and Minato, holding the new born babe in its arms. It held its encroaching hand over Naruto's face, craned in a threatening gesture.

"How did he get past the barrier?!" Minato thought to himself, unsure of how to proceed. Kushina screamed, pain induced.

Kushina's stomach exposed, an orb of dark chakra began forming from where her seal usually was. Minato panicked.

"Kushina!" 'Nine Tails' seal isn't..." his thought was interrupted by the stranger.

"Hurry up and step away from the Jinchûriki..." he paused."Don't you care what happens to your brat?"

Minato's heart stopped. The hooded figure not held a kunai in his hand, poised at the babe's small form.

"Wait, stay calm!" The figure chuckled sarcastically.

"Speak for yourself. I'm supremely calm, Minato." He then threw the child into the air. Kushina, whom was in immense pain, saw her child falling; falling to the ground.

"Naruto!" she screamed, watching the stranger lunge for the her infant with his kunai in hand.

Minato, in seconds, had Naruto safely in his arms. He then saw the smoke.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina yelled hoarsely. Tears streaked her face. She wanted nothing more than to see her child and husband: alive.

The building collapsed. Minato was sent flying, Naruto crying, unharmed in the safety of his father's arms.

"Naruto's not hurt." Minato made to stand, but found shrapnel in his leg. He winced.

"His target was Kushina...he separated us!" Minato stood, putting most of his weight on his uninjured leg. Using his flash technique he was most known for, he arrived in his and Kushina's home. Placing Naruto in a safe place, he moved hastily to save his wife.  
>(Line)<br>The hooded man smirked behind his mask.

"I'm going to extract nine tails' from you and crush Konoha." He continued, ignoring Kushina's shocked expression.

"Minato's art of teleportation allows him to transport between locations marked with Jutsu symbols. These markings are incorporated into your sealing spell. Do you know how long I have waited for this?" Kushina's heart raced.

"Please, Minato. Hurry...before it's too late," she muttered quietly to herself.  
>(Line)<br>He arrived, but far too late: nine tails was free. The massive sized nine-tailed beast raged, it's tails wreaking havoc as they moved uncontrollably on the forestry that surrounded them.

"Finally, at last! To Konohagakure!" The stranger instructed the beast.

"Please, wait..." Kushina begged, her energy sapped, close to death.

"You Uzumaki shinobi are just amazing. You don't die just right away when the Biju is extracted?" the figure asked, his interest peaked at this new discovery. Nine Tails', seeing Kushina, roared in anger, prepared and swiftly took action to destroy it's captor, it's Jinchûriki. Kushina could not move, and even if she had been able to, it would have been futile.

She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. She was in the safety of the tree tops once again, like so long ago; in the arms of the man she loved so very much.

Minato was gone again, taking Kushina to safety. He knew she would never make it, would never live to see their son grow, but any time was better than none, right? They arrived in the safety of their home. He set his wife down gently by Naruto whom slept contently.

"Why-" Kushina asked, barley above a whisper.

"Shh. Just be with Naruto," he told her, smiling sadly. Retrieving and pulling on his Hokage cloak, Minato was gone, again. Kushina smiled at Naruto, watching him sleep.

"Minato, arigatou...good luck," she spoke, to herself and for Minato.  
>(Line)<br>The battle raged on. Between Minato, Nine-tails', and the hood stranger, no citizen or shinobi of Konoha was safe. Time passed, lives were lost, and Minato, like so many others were at their wits end.

'I need to get the beast out of town, but how-' then it struck him.

'Summoning Jutsu...!' Minato thought. Weaving the required hand signs, a cloud of smoke engulfed him. Once the smoke dissolved, Minato could be seen on the head of a towering, hulking sized toad.

"Hold nine tails down!" Minato ordered the creature, desperate to move the fox-and fast. The toad merely groaned, but complied, replying:

"That's gonna be tough, even for me. I'm going to need a lot of chakra to transport such a large object away!" Minato smirked at this.

"I think I can help you with that, no problem. And I know where we need to go."  
>( Line )<br>"Are you sure this will work, Minato?" Kushina asked. Worry was etched in her face and evident in her voice. Minato's gaze fell on his wife, who held their new born son in her arms.

"Kushina, look at me." She hesitated, but looked him in the eyes: the man who had saved her in more ways than one. Minato had saved her physically, but also from a life of possible solitude.

"We've been through much together...and this is our last. So let's make the most of it, for our son." Kushina smiled, a tear falling from her eye.

She kneeled down on the dirt ground, placing Naruto's small body on down softly as possible.

The nine tailed fox before them both roared in anger, becoming irritated and greatly agitated at being restrained for so long and bound by jutsu.

But it would not last. Minato and Kushino poised their fingers, ready to weave the jutsu that would end their lives...but save their child.

"I believe in you Minato. Just as I did so long ago the day you gave my life meaning...and my dreaded red hair brought our fates together." Kushina spoke, ready to fight for her child she would never see grow into a boy. Or even a man.

"Ready? Let's do this."  
>(Line)<p>

Naruto was now the mere age of eight ten. He lived with an individual who showed him kindness, and a smile. Iruka live the boy. He was shunned by the villagers, all but the Hokage and himself.

Naruto grew up knowing not the feeling of companionship, or even the laughter and love of a friend.

Naruto played with nature; he found a calming and comforting ease in it. It never changed, and it never judged. But why did the villagers act in the manner they did?

Minato and Kushina left their boy a brand: a brand upon his stomach.

A seal. Naruto in time would learn the reason for the others hatred - and it lay within that very seal encircling his small stomach.

Yes. Chakra filled the seal; an immense chakra of pure evil... the nine tails chakra.


	3. Wounds and Visions

Naruto walked towards his and Iruka's small two room apartment.

He limped slightly, and held his hand to his side, applying preasure. It aided in helping with the pain a little, but not enough to subdue it.

The boy limped on at a slow pace. Tears welled up, daring to fall down the child's face.

But he held them back.

He couldn't show weakness. Naruto kept a brave face: a smile could always be seen upon his face...in public that is.

However, behind closed doors, his smile cracked, and the stares and whispers of the village people penetrated the child's mind and thoughts.

Even now, he could feel the eyes of those he saw everyday. He knew no peace.

He could see his home now. Iruka would be waiting for him, just like her always was.

Naruto could always count on Iruka to hug him and welcome him home. It was the only thing that he had to look forward to at the end of the day.

Naruto reached his front door, and pushed it open. At a desk, sat an older man. He had black hair and wore the standard green ninja vest that many wore.

But his most distinct feature was a long scar streching from one side of his face, across his nose, then reaching the other side.

Hearing the door open, Iruka looked up from his task, finding a small Naruto filling the door way. A smile began to fill Iruka's face, but then he saw: Naruto was hurt.

"What happened?!" Iruka stood and rushed to the child's side, begining to panic.

"What did they do this time?" Naruto did not answer, but looked to his feet.

"Naruto." Iruka gently grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled his head up to meet the child eye to eye.

Naruto couldn't help but obey. Iruka had always had a way with the boy that no one else had ever had. Naruto looked back at Iruka, now freeing his restricted tears.

"It-it hurts Iruka," Naruto begged, starting to lose his balance. Iruka caught him, picking the boy up and walking to the bed.

'Why don't you fight back?' Iruka muttered to himself.

"I can't," the child's small voice (barley adiable) could be heard. Iruka sighed.

"And why not? You are allowed to defend yourself, Naruto," Iruka said, aggitaion creeping into his voice.

His annoyance was not for Naruto, but the village's violence toward the child. He knew their motives, and their fears.

But did that excuse their cruel and obscene behavior? Hardly.

Iruka laid the small child in the bed they shared. Although the small apartment the two shared had two small bedrooms, only one room had the space for a decent sized bed.

And the other room had to be used for storage as there was not much room in the main parlor. This space held a small (very little) kitchen, and a couch.

Iruka tended to Naruto's wounds. He removed the boy's now bloodied and torn shirt. He washed his exposed skin of the dirt and blood that covered it.

Soon a light snoring could be heard. Iruka finished bandaging the child's side, and smiled sadly.

"He looks so peaceful in his sleep," Iruka thought.

"If only he could always be so easeful."

Iruka walked around the bed to his side, removed his vest, and pulled back the covers. He then pulled the blankets back.

Naruto nestled deeper into the blanket. Unconsciously, Naruto had curled closer, and now a smile held its place on Naruto's face. Iruka's was identical.

(Line)

He lay on the ground, in a puddle of his own crimson; the source of life that flowed through his very veins.

She screamed. He was dead, and all because she had been reckless. He died protecting her, and now yet anothers blood was on her hands.

(Line)

It was a vision. Nothing else. Nothing more. But something was different than before.

She felt he was...important. Something about the blond-headed boy's death bothered her, and exactly what it was she was unclear of. The priestess tossed and turned for a while more before she could succumb to sleep.

What little rest she did find, however, was not a peacful one.

**_Please R&R below, every review is aappreciated as the next!_**


End file.
